


Do You Know About The Concept of Polyamory?

by insertallyourfandomshere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertallyourfandomshere/pseuds/insertallyourfandomshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern AU where Sirius, James and Peter all live in the same appartment and Remus is the cute guy next door. Remus/James/Sirius. Rated T for Language and Sex Mentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know About The Concept of Polyamory?

Remus walked out of his appartment, closed the door and picked up the books he laid down to lock the door. He was on his way to a quick - well, if you call 2 hours quick - visit to the library, when he bumped into two boys.

"S-Sorry!" He stumbled, whilest picking up his books.

"Doesn't matter." The tallest one said, helping with the books.

"Happens to the best of us!" The other one said, looking at Remus.

"A History of Punk" The tallest one read.

"Its... For a project." Remus said, grabbing the book and hiding it. It was still a pretty big secret he liked punk music, since his study friends would not be happy with it.

"Don't lie to me mate, I recognize a punk when I see one." Said the smallest, and Remus finally looked up. The boy was wearing a black leather vest, with patches and badges of several bands Remus only recently listened to. The taller one was also wearing such a vest, only without the patches and badges.

"I.. Have to go now." Remus said, turning around a walking away.

"Where are you going, mate?" The smaller one asked.

"The library." Remus said, walking faster.

"Well.. We have nothing to do.. Mind if we go with you?" The taller one said.

"The library is a public space." Remus said, looking at the taller one. He had black hair, and it seemed he made it look like he just came out of bed with a lot of hair products, Remus can smell hairspray from miles away. Especially that much.

"I'm James." The tall one said, whilest gliding a hand through his hair.

"And I'm Sirius." The other said, laughing a big goofy smile.

"Remus." Remus said, holding the books with a different hand.

"Here, let me help you with those books." James said, grabbing some of the books.

"No, no!" Remus said, trying to put the books away from James, but it was too late.

The books fell again and Remus hastily tried to pick them all up. James was holding a book, and when Remus saw which one his cheeks turned a bright pink. It was a book about and by gay people, and their stories.

"I'm sorry mate." James said, handing the book back to Remus.

"What're you sorry about?" Sirius said, trying to see the book. Remus quickly put it underneath all the others.

When Remus stepped in the library he forgot all his worries. He delivered the books back and walked over to the fiction books. The real life-ish stories where his favourite. Especially the LGBT ones. He read almost all of them, but each week he discovered some he didn't read allready. This week it was a book about an asexual girl and a pansexual girl living together, and their adventures. He picked it up and walked to the non-fiction books.

"So he's..." Sirius said, not knowing Remus was right behind him.

"Sirius..." James said, smiling at Remus. Remus started blushing again.

"No, it's perfect James! You always wondered if he liked guys!" Sirius said, jumping up and down, still not seeing Remus.

"Sirius...!" James said, now also blushing.

"And I like him too and maybe he knows about polyamory and then we can fuck while Peter has to go away and..." Sirius then turned around a saw Remus, who had bright pink cheeks, and his voice drifted away. "Oops."

A few awkward seconds ticked by and then Sirius started to laugh. Quickly James started laughing too and Remus could also not hold himself.

"Well..." Remus said, when he was finished laughing.

"Sorry, mate." Sirius said to James, who said it was okay.

"Well, hello, I'm Sirius, I'm bisexual and I think you're hella cute. This is James and he's pansexual and he thought you were cute from the minute you moved into your appartment. Do you know about the concept of polyamory?"

Remus started to laugh, which triggered James into laughing too. Sirius looked at them, not knowing why they laughed.

"What?" Sirius said.

"That was the most horrible pick up line ever, Sirius." James said, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"But to answer your question," Remus said, "I do know polyamory."

"And are you interested in us?" Sirius asked. James laughed again.

"We'll see about that after our first date." Remus said, walking away towards the magazines.


End file.
